Mon Je est un autre
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Une personne marche seule dans la rue, sans but... Un conte de Noel.


MON JE EST UN AUTRE...

La neige n'est pas uniformément blanche, elle est parsemée en réalité de millions de petits cristaux d'un argent translucide... C'est une chose que la plupart des passants de Los Angeles comme d'ailleurs n'ont jamais remarqué. Les pieds de Sydney écartent le doux tapis blanc au fur et à mesure de leur marche, éparpillant ainsi ces minuscules diamants quasiment invisibles; et tout cela pour aller où ?   
La jeune fille...ne le sait pas, elle ne s'est même pas posé la question, ce qui peut sembler totalement absurde et égoiste après "ce qu'elle a fait". Mais elle s'en soucie peu. Elle marche. La ville grouille de monde en ce jour si spécial, les guirlandes lumineuses et colorées ornent les maisons et les boutiques si bien que l'oeil ne peut les regarder sans être ébloui, a chaque rue un nouveau chant, un nouveau son de clochette se fait entendre, et le vieil homme barbu arrête chaque enfant de sa voix suave pour lui donner une sucette ainsi qu'un baiser parsemé de barbe blanche. Oui, les gens sont vraiment légions dans ces grandes artères marchandes, les parents trainant leurs bambins ou leurs sacs de papier coloré, les amis discutant joyeusement bras dessus-dessous, les vieux couples pressés de retrouver leur famille... Tout ce que l'on peut voir au détour de son chemin ajoute un nouveau charme à ces lieux. Tout n'est que joie et babillages, comme si tout Los Angeles s'était donné rendez-vous ici.  
Mais... Pourquoi tourne-elle dans cette ruelle sombre ? Sydney !! Elle s'éloigne des couleurs, du bruit, de la musique, et pénètre dans l'obscurité des petites rues désertes... Même le chat qui passe devant elle en courant, même le silence pesant ne parviennent à troubler son indifférence... Elle marche et ne s'occupe de rien, ne semble penser à rien... A personne...  
Son chemin croise bien des feux rouges, bien des voitures conduites par des hommes qui l'interpellent en souriant, bien des lampadaires blafars... Plus loin il y a Long-Water Street et Soho Street, les rues de la drogue et de la pauvreté extrême, le bas Los Angeles, celui que jamais les touristes ne connaitront car on les leur cache. Mais elle s'est arrêtée. Sur un large pont qui surplombe le chemin de fer. Elle a froid, sa peau est glacée et ses mains tremblent sur la barrière qui seule la sépare du vide. Les minutes passent. Le silence. La neige sale sur le sol. La lumière sourde du réverbère. Les rues désertes. La jeune fille qui pleure.   
Elle ignore même jusqu'à l'individu qui s'approche, et vient s'acouder à la barrière à côté d'elle. L'homme lui-même redevient alors silencieux, et les deux êtres solitaires regardent ainsi les voies ferrées et les lumières lointaines de la ville pendant un temps qui semblerait infini à la mère pressée et excitée quicroiserait leur route. Mais ici il n'y a qu'eux. Au bout d'un moment, comme si elle voulait malgré tout connaitre le visage de celui qui partage cette mélancolie avec elle, Sydney se retourne vers lui. Elle aurait dû s'étonner, mais elle ne bronche pas. Il lui sourit fugacement, et tous deux se replongent dans la contemplation du paysage, comme une acceptation muette de l'autre. Longtemps, sans un mot. Puis les choses semblent bouger.  
V_ C'est beau non ?  
S_ Oui...  
V, riant_ On est quand même chanceux d'être les deux seuls à pouvoir voir ça, aujourd'hui... Personne ne fait comme nous...  
Silence.  
S_ C'est vrai... Tout le monde est chez soi, avec sa famille et ses amis, en train de déchirer le papier de son cadeau, en train de découper la dinde ou de discuter joyeusement. Et nous nous sommes là... Pourquoi ?  
Silence.  
V_ C'est à toi de me le dire. Moi je ne faisais que faire la fête à ma manière : ma mère s'est offert un voyage à Las Vegas, moi je flâne dans les rues. Chacun de son côté, pour changer. De toute façon c'est moi qui lui avait conseillé ce voyage, alors...  
Elle le regarde alors, profondément étonnée, et lui répond à son regard par un soupir résigné. car elle le sait très bien : il n'a plus que sa mère. Il fallait se serrer les coudes, être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, surtout pendant les fêtes, pour oublier la mort et la solitude... Toujours...  
Il attend qu'elle parle, le visage impassible mais bien plus triste qu'avant ses dernières paroles. Pour la première fois il ressent cette déstabilisante impression de vulnérabilité en se confiant à elle de cette manière... Mais qu'elle parle à son tour, et ils seront quittes. Elle parle, le regard tourné vers l'infini piqueté de lumière.  
S_ Il y avait mon père Francie, Will... Nous étions tous là pour faire la fête, tout était parfait... Jusqu'à ce que Francie me donne son cadeau... Le "manuel du banquier zen". Tu les aurait vus rire... Moi je me suis sentie mal tout à coup. Mal comme jamais, mal de leur mentir à tous les deux sur mon quotidien une fois que je franchit le seuil de la maison tous les matins, mal qu'ils ne sachent pas, mal de me dire que je dois toujours tout porter seule le soir quand je suis en colère contre Sloane, mal de me dire que de toute manière cela devra durer...  
Enfin, au fur et à mesure de ses mots, elle libère les larmes bienfaitrices, qui coulent sans barrière sur les joues et les lèvres. Il sait que rien ne peut faire barrière à sa peine, pas même le temps, car si le temps n'évolue pas en quoi peut-il être consolateur ? Alors en quoi lui, simple homme, simple...passant, pourrait-il faire changer le cours des choses ? Souvent on dit qu esi on veut, on peut... Quelle absurdité...  
Sous le lampadaire il reste un peu de neige pure, que les pieds n'ont pas encore souillée. Vaughn en ramasse un peu, et la montre à Sydney, qui reste interloquée, étonnée. Tous deux se penchent sur cette neige. Immaculée. Froide. Vaugh la regarde.  
V_ Dis-moi ce que tu vois.  
S_ De la neige...   
V_ Mais quoi d'autre ?  
S_ ...Rien...  
Sydney est comme hypnotisée par les paroles de Vaughn, mais elle ne comprend pas. Tout en elle demande à comprendre et Vaughn le sait. Sydney cherche à tout comprendre, le sens de sa vie comme ce qu'il y a derrière la neige. Et tout cela l'épuise. Il l'aide alors.  
V_ Regarde bien la surface de la neige...  
S_ Ca brille...  
V_ Oui...La neige n'est pas uniformément blanche, elle est parsemée en réalité de millions de petits cristaux d'un argent translucide... Mais ça les gens ne savent pas le voir, parce qu'ils ne regardent pas suffisament autour d'eux. Regarde comme c'est beau...  
Pendant quelques minutes, les deux jeuens gens restent absorbés dans la contemplation de cette neige. Rien ne se passe de particulièrement transcendant et pourtant ils se sentent heureux comme ils ne l'étaient pas 10 minutes auparavant. C'est peut-être cela l'instant qui change tout...   
Sydney offre son plus beau sourire à Vaughn. Et à ce moment là il sait... Qu'il a réussi ce qui ne semblait pas être possible. Sydney est heureuse. Grâce à lui. Ils peuvent à présent reprendre leurs chemins après ce fameux instant qu'ils se remémoreront tous les deux pour le reste de leurs vies comme une petite anecdote secrète, un Noel pas comme les autres...  
A présent tout est fini, ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, chacun dans sa direction, comme d'habitude. Tout redevient réel. Elle se retourne une dernière fois.   
S_ Merci...  
Et son "merci" à un goût nouveau, qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant, pourtant Dieu sait combien de "merci" elle lui a dit...  
Il hoche la tête, et lui adrese un regard sans faille avant de partir, de peur de rougir, de peur de revenir sur ce regard peut-être...  
Sydney marche. Elle retraverse ces rues sordides. Elle réentend le bruit, de manière sourde puis de plus en plus distincte. Elle revient vers le monde... Oui !! Reviens Sydney !! reviens vers nous !!! Les passants sont toujours là. Plus les mêmes, mais les mêmes âmes joyeuses et rieuses restent. Et elle va au milieu du boulevard grouillant de monde et de cris. Elle écarte les bras en croix et lève la tête vers le ciel, cherchat à capter de sa langue les flocons translucides, comme font les enfants. Cherchant à capter LA REALITE. Car oui, c'est vrai : les gens ne voient pas au plus profond des flocons de neige comme au plus profond des gens. Ils ne cherchent pas à savoir. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre, à deviner, à s'adapter aux choses, à prendre du temps pour elles. Et les choses, les gens, restent irrévélés, incompris. Personne ne cherche comme Sydney à attraper cette réalite au vol. Tous passent à côté d'elle sans la voir. Mais elle rit. car elle sait qu'un jour on la comprendra, qu'un jour elle se révèlera ou sera révélée au monde. Qu'un jour elle n'aura plus à se taire sur ce qu'elle est. Un jour...  
  
Je le dis comme je pense  
C'est une simple évidence  
Je tourne autour du monde  
Car ma Terre est ronde  
Je le dis comme j'espère  
Pour les deux hémisphères  
Mes jeux ne sont pas les vôtres   
Mon Je est un autre....


End file.
